The Dancing Scarecrow
by azzami
Summary: Kakashi goes for a walk by the paddy fields,and his thoughts ramble when he sees a scarcrow...


Hi,everybody!This is my first time writing about my favourite character,Kakashi!Don't you all think he's so cool?But I wish I know hat he looks like under that mask of his...Sheesh.Anyway,enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot, sunny afternoon in the Hidden Village of Leaf. A perfect day, cloudless and the sky an azure blue, even though it was a little on the warm side. It was also, a rest day for Hatake Kakashi,Copy Ninja. A very rare moment in his hectic life and schedule(your life would be hectic if you have to deal with the likes of Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura).

Kakashi paced slowly,leisurely,taking his time and savoring the warm sunshine with every step, towards the paddy fields. He didn't know why. He just had an odd urge to go there.

He met a familiar faces on the way.

Exchanged dirty jokes with Genma.The blonde Special Jounin,if even possible, knew even more sicker and worse jokes than him. And Genma doesn't read Icha Icha Paradise.Kakashi was planning to introduce him to the book. Soon.

Out-cooled Gai.Anybody could out-cool him. But he was funny...And a good companion in his strange way. But Kakashi didn't want to be caught up in one of his endless competitions, good fun though they were. He had hastily used a genjutsu and his most extreme speed to get away from Gai,completely spoiling his leisurely mood.

Teased Asuma about his relationship with Kurenai,right in front of his team, making Asuma promise he will kill him later,Ino giggle,Shikamaru roll his eyes...And Chouji..Just continued stuffing his face with chips. Its so obvious really. Everybody should've spotted that Asuma and Kurenai like each other.

Only managing to throw himself out of the way from Iruka's flying kunais(poisoned too)after he,er...Accidentally-on-purpose showed him an extremely sick page in his book. It was _so _not his fault.Honestly,Iruka was such a nice guy, he must be made _tougher_.And that includes reading...um...Very mature books.

Whatever. At least he made it there without getting slaughtered.

But in the end, he was standing on the rough road beside the paddy fields, a book in his hand and the wind blowing through his whitish-silver hair.Kakashi chuckled quietly when he noticed the scarecrow.

It was doing its dance, whipping side to side, face carved into a hollow, ghastly grin and the tattered dirt-stained sleeves flapping crazily in the wind.

A farmer strode by Kakashi,brown body dripping with sweat and his face shadowed by the straw hat. On his way to the paddy fields.

Kakashi tucked his book into his ninja tools pouch and continued watching the scarecrow. A strange, almost twisted, sarcastic smile spread over his face, under his mask. The dancing scarecrow brought to his mind all too clearly about something. It resembled something.

A shinobi.

Yes, a shinobi.

They dance like a scarecrow, when the strong wind blows. They are never free. They are constantly at the mercy of the farmers, the elements, who could rip a scarecrow from the ground and shred it into a thousand pieces.

It also made him think about another aspect of how scarecrows closely resemble shinobis.

War comes, and all the scarecrows are put out into the golden field, all lined up in a long straight line, ready to defend the field behind them. And when the strong winds blow, and the enemies come, they dance the dance of death.

And they fall.

They fall by the scores. But the farmers take no pity on them. They would just continue putting out the poor scarecrows, until the field is stained so red, the very soil is blood.

And the ones that don't fall...?

Kakashi's twisted smile became more pronounced.

They are stained with their companions life blood, the blood that could never be washed away. And their hearts would grow hollow and shuttered, till they are colder than a river of ice.

The scarecrow was dancing in the wind, whipping side to side, face carved into a hollow ghastly grin, and the tattered dirt-stained sleeves flapping crazily in the wind.

Kakashi turned and walked away, without looking back.

* * *

dead silenceI didn't mean for him to come out so...well...weird?Honest.Forgive me... 


End file.
